


It's Your Turn

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf passes, and so does the never ending task of keeping Eren alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Turn

"Armin, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I’m fine," the blond replied as he took the hand Eren offered and pulled himself out of the dirt. 

"Eren! Armin!" The duo turned toward Jean’s voice and saw him sitting by Mikasa on the ground a few yards away. They dashed over to them. Mikasa was breathing in a very labored sounding way. 

"I think she punctured her lung." Jean informed them, for Eren’s benefit, mostly. Mikasa turned her head and coughed. When she turned back there was blood on her chin. 

"Jean, go get somebody, and hurry." Jean nodded at Armin and took off.

"Eren, help me sit up," Mikasa demanded. Eren’s eyebrows pulled together. 

"Mikasa I’m not sure-" Mikasa sent her best glare at him and then turned to cough again. 

"Just help me, Eren." Eren’s jaw snapped shut and her helped her into a sitting position. She raised a hand and coughed into it for several seconds. When she moved her hand, Armin saw there was more blood on it. Eren moved so she was leaning back against his shoulder. She slowly raised her arms removed her scarf from here neck. 

"Come here, Armin," She choked out. Armin got to his knees beside her. She draped her scarf around his neck. 

"It’s your turn now, Armin. Take care of our suicidal bastard for me." She said, before coughing again and gasping a little. 

"I will, Mikasa. I will."   
_________________________________________________________

"Eren," Levi called walking toward Eren from the cart only a few moments after the other Survey Corps members had placed Mikasa, coughing and struggling for breath, in it. Armin looked over from where he had his face buried in the scarf around his neck. Levi held out the wings of freedom from Mikasa cape to him. 

"She’d want you to have this," he told him, as Eren slowly took it from him. 

"Could I have this sewed on to the inside of mine?" Eren asked, glancing at Armin. Levi looked back toward the cart, before nodding. He pulled back his own cape and reviled two extra wings of freedom sewed to his. 

"You should always keep the ones who were closest to your heart close."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Mikasa probably would've been in shock, but I figure if Eren can have a leg bitten off then jump up and save Armin, Mikasa can hand over a scarf. 
> 
> Also, did you see me sneaking Isabel and Farlan in there? I can’t have a trio lose a member without thinking of them.


End file.
